Long Lost Treasure
by BroadwayBabez
Summary: Jack Sparrow loses his wife when she gives birth to his baby daughter. 2 years later she is taken from him. 13 years later and after his confrontation with Barbossa he might just find his long lost treasure. Plz R&R!
1. That Day

Disclaimer: I don't own everyone in my story that is in the movie, just the people you don't recognize!  
  
Please Read and Review! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Vicky, love! Come over 'ere to yer dear ol' dad!" Jack Sparrow called to his daughter.  
  
"Daddy!" the two-year-old girl cried, running to her father. She laughed as he tickled her.  
  
"Come 'ere you!" he laughed, and picked her up in his arms. He didn't know he had an audience.  
  
"Who would have ever thought? Jack Sparrow having a daughter. I never knew he'd be so good with kids." Said Jack's first mate, Sprock Revick.  
  
"Whenever he sees the lil' angel he always seems to be the happiest pirate alive, I tell ye!" chuckled another crewman named Gibbs. "Anyway, we best be off te work. We'll arrive in Tortuga by dawn" added Gibbs, as he walked below deck.  
  
Sprock watched Jack and his daughter laughing and chasing each other, although Jack was his best mate he kept his envious thoughts inside.  
  
Later that night, Jack tucked his daughter into bed. "Sweet dreams Vicky!" he kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
"I love you daddy." She replied. Jack sat on the edge of her bed and watched as she drifted to sleep. He thought of how much she looked like her mother, but so much like him as well. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead once more. "G'night love." And he retreated back upon deck. At dawn the Black Pearl arrived in Tortuga right on schedule. The crew got ready to dock the ship and Jack yelled out orders to them.  
  
"Sprock!" Jack called.  
  
"Ay, Cap'n" Sprock called. "Take Victoria into town will ye? I'll meet you outside the bakery in an hour." Jack ordered. "I will do, Cap'n" Sprock agreed. Sprock walked down the to Victoria's cabin that she shared with Ana Maria, the only woman pirate aboard.  
  
"G' mornin' poppet! Do ye wanna go to town with me?" Sprock asked.  
  
"Yea!" she cried and she ran out of the room up onto the deck, to where her father stood.  
  
"Bye daddy! I'm going to town! Bye!" she told her father as Sprock picked her up.  
  
"Have fun darlin'! Stay close to Sprock okay?" Jack told her and she nodded. Jack took the bandana she was carrying in her hands and tied it around her head. She loved wearing it just like her dad did. Then Sprock carried her off the ship.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Sorry it's not very long. I will post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. 13 years later

Chapter 2  
  
13 years later  
  
"Dock the Ship Crew!" Jack yelled as he steered the boat into Tortuga's harbour. "Gibbs, could you help with that sail?" he called to his first mate.  
  
"Ay, Cap'n" Gibbs took order. Jack stepped off board the Black Pearl with his friend Will Turner.  
  
"It feels great sailing again Jack," said Will.  
  
"It's been a while for ye hasn't it?" asked Jack.  
  
"Not since we faced Barbossa's crew! That was five years ago!" Will exclaimed.  
  
"And an adventure it was my friend!" Jack added. "What do ye say we go fer a drink?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Sounds good!" Will fallowed Jack into "The Rusty Anchor" pub.  
  
"So how is Elizabeth and your little runt these days?" Jack asked.  
  
"Elizabeth is well, hands full with Gabriel. He is quiet a boy! He will be three soon!" Will's eyes were full of pride as he spoke of his family. Jack's heart dropped. His wife had died giving birth to his daughter, and he hadn't seen his daughter or Sprock since that day they arrived in Tortuga thirteen years ago. This was his second time back since then.  
  
"You're a lucky man Will. To have such a fine life!" Jack smiled.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" Will asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just a tad tired from las' night's work thas all!" Jack assured Will.  
  
"You should get some rest then!" Will said.  
  
"I will get lots tonight." Jack said, staring off towards the window.  
  
"Are you sure? Not going to pick up any ladies tonight?" Will asked, testing Jack. Jack looked towards Will.  
  
"No, not tonight." Replied Jack. Ever since he had lost his daughter that day, whenever he returned to Tortuga he would be haunted with memories of her. He then started drinking and experimenting with prostitutes to get his mind of his heartache. But tonight he didn't feel up to it. He wanted the memories to come to him.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the Pearl Jack. You look like you might doze off any second" Will interrupted Jack's thoughts.  
  
"Aye, lets go. I will feel better in the mornin'." Jack agreed, and they headed back for the pearl and went to bed. 


	3. Love Is Lost

Chapter 3  
  
***DREAM***  
  
Sixteen years ago a handsome young man with short black hair, tanned skin and perfectly white teeth pace back and forth. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack, I have some good and bad news for you." The doctor came out and told him.  
  
"What is it doctor?" Jack asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm afraid your wife isn't going to make it..." said the doctor. "If you'd like your welcome to say goodbye to her. But there is nothing we can do" the doctor continued. Jack stood still, shocked by the news. He walked into the room where his wife lay, limp and weak. In her arms was a little bundle.  
  
"Jack." her voice was soft and dying.  
  
"Victoria." Jack sat beside her.  
  
"It's a little girl Jack." Her voice was a whisper.  
  
"She's beautiful" he smiled and caressed the baby's face. Jack looked up at Victoria, he watched the joy on her face. "Victoria, I love you," he told her.  
  
"I love you too Jack. You made my life wonderful! I loved sharing your adventures with you" she smiled.  
  
"Victoria, you cant just leave me and the baby here, the baby needs a mother." Jack told her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I don't have much longer to live! But at least I get to see my baby daughter and you one last time. I trust you'll take good care of her Jack, that you will raise her into a beautiful young woman." She looked at the baby, "What will we name her?" she asked. "We shall name her after you. So that when you are gone she will have some of you in her." Jack suggested, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I'd like that, Jack I can't hold on any longer" her voice weakened some more.  
  
"Please not now!" Jack cried.  
  
"I love you little Victoria, and Jack I love you." her voice trailed off and she was gone. He held the new little life in his arms and cried, with sadness and joy. He knew Victoria would be off in a new place. When one life was gone a new one was born.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cap'n! Cap'n! JACK!" a voice yelled, and someone was shaking him.  
  
"What?" Jack shot straight up in his bed, facing Gibbs who had woke him up.  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep. You kept saying come back, and you're all I have left." Gibbs told Jack. "Were you dreaming about Victoria again? Gibbs asked.  
  
"Yea mate." Jack replied. Gibbs and Ana Maria were the only two who knew about Jack's wife and his missing daughter. The rest of the crew hadn't known Jack since then, and he never told anyone about them. Not even his good friend Will.  
  
"Well Jack, you should get more sleep. I'll see ye in the mornin'" Gibbs got up and left.  
  
"Thanks Gibbs." Jack replied, and waited till Gibbs was gone. Jack got out of bed and got dressed and grabbed his weapons and headed off the Black Pearl. It wasn't quite dawn yet, therefore no stores or pubs were open yet, but he just felt like taking a walk around. He sat on a big rock on the harbour for a while. He watched the sun rise over the beautiful sea. It was something he and both Victoria's would do every morning. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one stirring at that time watching the same sunrise from not so far away. 


	4. Unfamiliar Faces

Chapter 4  
  
Victoria sat upon railing of her balcony watching the Caribbean sunrise over the sea. It was breathtaking. She always liked to watch it every morning, when all was peaceful and quiet. Not many people in Tortuga were like her, not into the nature of things, mostly the sea. She sat there collecting her thoughts for about an hour, when she heard a knock at her door, inside. She ran inside and opened the door to her room. In walked her father.  
  
"Hello father." She greeted hugging him.  
  
"Good morning, dear" he replied. "Could you run to town today and pick up some flowers for your mother. She's got a sore stomach today." He told her.  
  
"Of course, father! What kind?" she asked.  
  
"How about roses. White ones." He suggested.  
  
"The best kind!" she smiled. "Thank you darling" he said kissing her on the forehead. He left her to get dressed. Although they lived in a less wealthier town, than others, her family was rather rich. They lived out of town but close enough to walk. Her maid came in to dress her, she never liked corsets but her mother said it was always ladylike to wear one. She wore a simple afternoon dress and wore her long brown hair down in curls. Then she ran down the stairs and saw her friend Ben just inside the front door.  
  
"Hello Ben! What brings you here at this time?" asked Victoria, surprised.  
  
"Well, my mom brought a new man home. Let's just say he doesn't like me all that much! So I thought I would come and see you." He explained. Ben was Victoria's best friend, he was a year older than her and his mother was a prostitute. Her father didn't like her hanging around with him, but Ben grew on him after awhile.  
  
"Great! Then you can join me as I go to the florist in town." She said. As they passed the bakery they saw a sword fight happening, things like this caught her interest. She ran over to where the commotion took place. There was a townsman nicknamed Snake involved.  
  
"I should have known Snake was involved." Ben said, shaking his head. Snake was duelling a pirate.  
  
"Ben! There's pirate's in town!" she smiled excitedly.  
  
"There's always pirates in town." Ben replied.  
  
"But they are new ones!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Alright then." he fallowed her to the florist.  
  
"I want to meet one of them! They are so intriguing!" she gushed.  
  
"You're the daughter of a rich man and you wish to meet a pirate? I don't understand you Vicky, I really don't." he said.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what its like to be so free?" she asked him.  
  
"Not really." He flatly answered her.  
  
"Well anyways, sometimes I even imagine I live with them. Sailing on a beautiful ship." She imagined.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it would be nice. But what are the chances of that happening?" he asked.  
  
"Well not great, but maybe one day." she got cut off as they went to pay for the flowers. They walked out of the florist and saw her father walking across the road. 


	5. Oublivious

Chapter 5  
  
"Hello darling, I forgot to tell you to pick up some bread as well, so I came down to get it myself." Her father said. "What's all the commotion?" he asked.  
  
"Pirates!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"I should have known." said her father, looking at Ben.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Revick, sir." Ben greeted.  
  
"Same to you son." He replied, looking over at the pirates.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Will were walking into town after Will found Jack laying on the rocks on the bay. They saw some of their crew gathered, someone fighting a townsperson.  
  
"Jack, are you sure your alright? You seem so. dazed." Will asked.  
  
"Will, my friend! I feel fine!" Jack assured him. They were going to get some breakfast, when Will saw a girl sitting beside a boy on the curb and talking to a man. The girl reminded him a lot of someone. A lot like Jack.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Are you going to stay out a bit longer?" Mr. Revick asked his daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll stay out a bit longer." She told him.  
  
"Alright, I'm just going to go to get some bread then. Be back soon alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes father" she said, giving him a hug. As he embraced her, he saw a familiar face straight ahead and immediately recongnized who it was. It was Jack Sparrow, who he had been best mates with many years ago.  
  
"Victoria, darling. You should come with me. We have to hurry back" he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"But why father? You said I could-"  
  
"Change of plans darling. Come now" he said tugging at her arm, seeing Jack coming closer.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Bye Ben! I'm sorry! Come by later today!" she quickly explained, and she was gone.  
  
"Bye." said Ben.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Will watched as the man pulled her from the boy and dragged her off by the hand. 'Probably disapproves of the poor boy, just like Governer Swann felt about me. Poor lad.' Will thought. Little did he know was that the girl he had thought reminded him of Jack was actually Jack's daughter.  
  
"This looks like a good place to eat" Jack interrupted Will's thoughts.  
  
"Okay" Will replied, quietly. Then fallowed Jack into the restaurant. Jack had been trying unbelievably hard to get his mind off all the bad memories. All he could think about was his daughter's face as she was carried off the ship. He remembered how her eyes were big and bright, with her bandana on her head and her brown hair flailing in the wind and she waved to him. That's the last he saw of her. 


	6. The Voice in a Dream

Chapter 6  
  
"Father? Why did you do that?" Victoria asked, "It was rather rude."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted you to stay away from those pirates. You never know what they might do." He explained.  
  
"But I was with Ben. He'd protect me." She told him. "But Ben isn't as skilled and strong as they are" her father continued.  
  
"Whatever you say father" she was annoyed. "I'll be in my room." She went upstairs sat on her bed. Confused and upset by her father's behavior. She laid back and drifted asleep. She woke up and was surprised to find it dark outside.  
  
"What? I must have slept for hours!" she said to herself, when all of a sudden she saw Ben's head pop up outside over the balcony railing. Victoria gasped, ran over to the glass doors and opened them. She ran out onto the balcony and found Ben had climbed up the side of the house to her balcony.  
  
"Ben! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you told me to come by later and so here I am!" he explained.  
  
"Oh, your quite right! Well I need to tell you something anyways." She said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ben, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well I just woke up. you can probably see. But I had this really weird dream." She started.  
  
"What was it about?" Ben asked.  
  
"Well there was this voice, of a man. He was saying that he missed me and that he's been thinking of me everyday since I left him and that he's looking for me. He said he's my father." Victoria told him. "Then I started talking back to him, saying things like why are you telling me I'm your daughter, I have a father already, I don't have two. Those sort of things." She finished.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't your father's voice?" Ben asked.  
  
"Of course it wasn't, this voice was more slurred and a heavier accent and it sounded a little bit familiar" she said, confused.  
  
"That is really weird. Maybe Mr. Rev- you're father, isn't really your father." He implied.  
  
Victoria laughed. "That's impossible." She said.  
  
"Well, you don't look ANYTHING like either of your parents. That's sort of odd. For example, your father has blonde hair, grey eyes and very fair skinned. Your mother has red hair, grey eyes and also very fair skinned. You, you have brown hair, beautiful green eyes and you are very tanned." He explained.  
  
"It can happen Ben." She tried to make a point. "Well, I find it unusual that's all. Do you want to go outside, to town?" he asked.  
  
"Right now?" she asked. "Yea, well if you want." He said.  
  
"Of course I want to but how?" she asked.  
  
"The way I got in!" he refreshed her memory.  
  
"Okay!" she smiled mischieviously. 


	7. A Night Full Of Surprises

Chapter 7  
  
"Why did you want to come down here?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Well, if you come with me to the harbour I will show you." He told her.  
  
"Okay." she smiled. They walked down to the harbour and sat down on the rocks facing the ocean right where Jack had been earlier that day. Victoria got a warm feeling as she sat down. She looked at Ben and smiled.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Ben asked, smiling and looking towards the ocean. It really was beautiful, the full moon lit up the sky and reflected off the calm ocean making it shimmer in the moonlight.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she answered. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Ben told her quietly. Victoria was surprised at his comment and she blushed. Then he moved in and gave her a long, deep kiss.  
  
Will and Jack were heading back to the ship, walking towards the harbour. Jack wanted to find his daughter. He knew she was alive and was near him somewhere, but he wanted to leave Tortuga because of his dislike for it. The saw two shadows sitting not too far away, obviously two people kissing. It reminded Jack of when he and Victoria would share a romantic night on the harbour.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry to ask this again. But you've been acting very strange lately. You're not being your old reckless self." Will said.  
  
"Will, for the last time, I AM PERFECTLY FINE! Savvy?" Jack lied. Will shook his head.  
  
"I think your lying!" Will spoke.  
  
"Well, I am a pirate." Jack stated.  
  
"There's something your keeping from me Jack. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing big. You wouldn't care." Jack added.  
  
"I know your still lying. Just tell me! Maybe you'll feel better!" Will demanded. Jack paused and kept walking.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you by your oncey then?" Will asked.  
  
"No Will, I will tell you." Jack said quietly, "Sixteen years ago my wife died giving birth to my baby daughter and two years later, my old first and best mate kidnapped her right here in Tortuga. The last time I saw her was right here in the harbour." Jack explained.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ben and Victoria pulled away from their kiss. Victoria was shocked at how sudden it was but she liked it.  
  
"Amazing!" she exclaimed, "What a wonderful night!" she sighed.  
  
"I've been waiting for that for a long time Vicky" he told her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So have I!" she blushed. She leaned against him. They both heard voices somewhere around them.  
  
"I should walk you back home now." Ben said.  
  
"Yeah." she replied, disappointed. She didn't want to leave. But they both got up and started to walk back to town. As they left the harbour they saw two men standing there. Victoria stood closer to Ben, not too sure of the two.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Will was in complete shock. He couldn't believe Jack Sparrow was a widow and had a daughter.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Will said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not lying this time," Jack said.  
  
"I believe you this time too!" Will exclaimed. Jack saw the couple that he had seen kissing earlier. He watched them as they walked closer and then they entered the torchlight. He caught a glimpse of their faces.  
  
Jack's mouth dropped when he saw the face of the young girl. 


	8. Seeing Her Again

Chapter 8  
  
Jack stared at the girl in awe. Will realized what he was looking at and realized that the girl must be Jack's long lost daughter.  
  
"I saw that girl earlier today" Will said.  
  
"I have to talk to her" Jack already started walking towards the boy and girl. He pretended to bump in to the boy.  
  
"I beg your pardon young man! I am rather shall you say clumsy" he explained, hands flailing in the air. Victoria recognized his voice and looked at him.  
  
"It's quite alright sir" Ben replied. Jack looked at Victoria and nodded.  
  
"Good evening me lady! What are you two doing about at this time of night?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh we were just-" Ben started.  
  
"Have we met before?" Victoria asked, taking a closer look.  
  
"I can't be sure miss...what might your name be?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh! Victoria. Victoria Revick" she answered him, "What about you sir?" she asked. "Me name's Captain Jack Sparrow!" he stated. "You're name... it does sound very familiar," he said.  
  
"You're a pirate!" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"That I am..." he said.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but we should get going Vicky." Ben interrupted.  
  
"Yes, we should!" Victoria replied. "How long are you here for Captain Jack?" she asked. "I'm not quite sure." He replied. "I'll let you two go... have a good evening" he greeted and walked away.  
  
Ben and Victoria started back to the Revick household. Jack and Will secretly fallowed far behind them, to find out where she lived. Ben and Victoria talked about the man they had just met.  
  
"Ben! His voice... was the one talking to me in my dream!" she exclaimed. Ben looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! I actually am a little convinced that I may have knew him before." She whispered, coming to the wall that led up to her balcony. Jack and Will watched as Ben and her stood in the shadows.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Vicky! We can talk then." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you for a nice time Ben." She smiled, and then they kissed a soft short kiss. Then he helped her back up the wall and left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Will hid in the bushes watching her walk into her bedroom.  
  
"That's me lil' girl Will! She looks like her dear ol' dad eh mate?" he stated proudly.  
  
"She's a very pretty and well mannered girl, Jack." Will replied, still in awe that Jack even had a daughter. "She does look quite a lot like you!" he told Jack.  
  
"I'm getting her back. As soon as tomorrow. I shall see her again tomorrow and tell her the truth." He planned.  
  
"But how will you get her to leave? They probably have a close relationship." Will said.  
  
"Thas true Will. But I am Captain Jack Sparrow... do I really have to say anymore mate?" Jack asked.  
  
"No Jack" Will said shortly.  
  
"Than it's settled. My plan will take action tomorrow. Savvy?" Jack asked.  
  
"I got it." Will said. They walked out of the bushes and headed for the Pearl. 


	9. It starts to make sense

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Jack was outside of the Revick house hiding behind a tree. He woke Will up and kept a steady eye on the house.  
  
"Are you still waiting for her to leave the house" asked Will.  
  
"Aye, mate." Jack replied, focused on the gate in front of the house.  
  
"What if she doesn't come out?" Will asked.  
  
"Then I go in, William Turner" Jack stated. "But that's illegal Jack! You'll be arrested!" Will tried telling Jack.  
  
"Pirate. Will I AM A PIRATE. Not just a normal human being. I go against rules all the time, righ' mate?" Jack gave him a mean look.  
  
"Yes, Jack." Will shut up.  
  
Victoria woke up, when someone knocked at her door. She scrambled for her cover up.  
  
"You may enter!" she sat on her bed.  
  
"Good morning Miss." Said her maid Marianna, as she walked in.  
  
"Marianna! You have come back!" Victoria hugged her. Marianna had been gone for a long time due to fatal illness. "I am so glad that you are better!" Victoria told her.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you Miss. Revick!" Marianna replied. "What has happened since I left?" she asked. Victoria then told her all about her dream and about the kiss and the strange but familiar man she had met just the night before. But she was interrupted by another knock at the door. Marianna answered it.  
  
"Mr. Revick, come on in." said Marianna.  
  
"Good morning Marianna!" he nodded, "Good morning to you as well sweetheart! Marianna if I could just have a word with Victoria in private." He said.  
  
"Of course Sir." She agreed. "Thank you" he replied. He paused and waited till the door shut behind her. "So father, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, for some reason she felt nervous.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Having to take you away from Ben like that. I just don't trust those pirates around a pretty girl like you. I only care about you darling." He explained. Victoria was confused. "But father, I am always in town! There are always pirates there. I don't understand what the problem is." She told him.  
  
"Well, these are ones I don't recognize, so you never know." Mr. Revick lied. "Okay, its quite alright father. I am not mad at all!" she smiled, feeling a bit suspicious. "Good then, I'm glad things are alright!" he kissed her forehead. "See you at lunch" he said. Victoria nodded, watching him leave the room. 'This is starting to make sense to me, father didn't want me to meet Jack Sparrow I know it! Maybe they know each other.' 


	10. Victoria Sparrow

Victoria ran after her father... Revick that is. "Father!" she called after him, hurrying down the stairs. "Yes darling?" he turned and looked at her. "Father, you didnt want me to meet Captain Sparrrow did you?"she asked a little nervously. "How do you know about Jack Sparrow?" he snapped at her. Victoria was taken aback. "I met him yesterday... in the harbour. He was oddly familiar to me but I can't put a finger on it, I just thought it was odd that he was in town and you got all over protective. Did you happen to know him?" Victoria explained.

"I did know him and he is a terrible, terrible man Vicky. Promise me darling, that you will never speak to him again." he replied softly and turned around. "He seemed friendly Father"  
she replied. "He's a pirate... full of lies." he scolded her. Victoria DO NOT see him again.  
"Yes father." she promised, but she was too curious to keep it. 'I have to talk to him... I just have to.' she thought to herself.

Victoria left her house at once, hoping she would find Jack Sparrow in town.

"There she is Will! Let's get back to town, and hope to run into her once more." Jack muttered.  
"Okay Jack... what are do you expect to happen? You cant just kidnap her." Will wondered.  
"I know I cant kidnap her... even though she is MY daughter. But I can tell her everything, in hope that she will remember everything." Jack explained, "and Revick... Revick will pay"  
And with that Jack and Will wandered back into town for their second meeting with Victoria.

Victoria walked the streets of Tortuga alone keeping her eyes peeled for this mysterious, familiar man she had met the previous night before. She had no idea where Ben was either, he would have shown up at her house at one point but he hadnt that morning. Victoria wandered, searching for his face and exploring all the possibilities of who this man was to her that she could think of in her head. And then she saw him stumbling towards the docks, and she did not hesitate to run after him.

"Jack Sparrow!" she called, "Jack! Jack!" she continued.

Meanwhile Jack heard a voice calling his name and knew that it was his little girl, he slowly turned around to see her running quickly towards him.

"Why if it isnt Victoria Revick!" he exclaimed. "How are you my love?" he asked. "I'm fine Mr. Sparrow. I have a quick question... I know, I KNOW that I knew you once... and you must have known my father... Sprock Revick." she told Jack.  
"Sprock Revick... yes, I did know him once. He was my first man on the Black Pearl.. my best mate." Jack explained gladly.  
"Oh, so you did know me once..." she figured out.  
"Yes I did." he confirmed. "But if he WAS your best mate... what happened?" she asked curiously "He took off... with my most precious posession right here in Tortuga, and I never saw him again"  
Jack spoke solemnly.  
"He.. he stole from you...?" she thought in terror.  
"Aye, he did darling..." Jack nodded.  
"Well... what was it? Maybe I can get it back for you.." she offered.  
"I think you can, it was you my love." Jack said. Victoria stared at him in shock.  
"Do you mean.. you ARE my f-f-f ahem my..." she tried to say it.  
"I am you dear old dad." He finished. Victoria shook her head... "it's really unbelievable, yet I believe it." she said.  
"You do look very much like him Victoria, if I may say so myself." Will added in.  
Victoria laughed "I do don't I? I have his nose, and his mouth, his hair color, his skin..." she listed.  
"But you have your mother's beautiful green eyes." Jack hugged her. Victoria was overwhelmed but hugged him right back, because she felt and knew that this man was in fact her father.  
"Victoria Sparrow" she said to herself. 


End file.
